


Demons and Witches AU

by orphan_account



Series: Ain't No Rest For the Wicked [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Demon AU, Demons, Magic, Violence, WITCHES AU, Weapons, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a quick summary of the Ain't No Rest For the Wicked AU. Click the next work in the series to see how it all plays out!





	

 

**_“Poor Washington,” the King chuckled, sipping from his tea. “The demons inside his mind will take off his head before I do.~”_ **

**_DEMON:_**[ ** _noun_**](https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/noun) ** _de·mon \ˈdē-mən\_** **1a** **:**  an evil spirit  <angels and _demons_ > **b** **:**  a source or agent of evil, harm, distress, or ruin  <the _demons_ of drug and alcohol addiction > <confronting the _demons_ of his childhood >

 

Demons lurked in the shadows, watching from afar, whispering words of war into the ears of humans (if they were into that sort of thing). But then King George came into view. That charismatic charm was enough for him to rise into power, a single message was enough to start one of the biggest wars of the century:

**_“They’ve taken too much already, now it’s time to take it back.”_ **

The war raged on from the shadows, the rest of the human race not even blinking an eye at the chaos. Nobody seemed to realize the stakes of what was happening, not even his subjects. The world seemed clueless, as it always was, floating in space aimlessly. The King’s  _ (gay) _ agenda was far greater than that of any mortal’s beliefs and yet... They chose to ignore it. Or their brains shut out what was happening all around them, ignorance engulfing them to save them from the terrors of the war. 

 

Now, the other side of the war knew his true intentions. Washington hadn’t even realised how quickly he had come to power, now a “general”. His days as a priest didn’t prepare him for the bloodshed. Oh, how he wished everything was done and  _ over with _ . But, c’est la vie. Outgunned, outmanned, and definitely outnumbered was his army and the literal salt in their wounds would show it. That Hamilton, his “rev” set and the Schuyler sisters were a force to be reckoned with though. They would be the ones to help them win the war. He prayed to whatever holy and benevolent thing out there that they’d win. 

 

Something answered his prayers.

 

Alexander Hamilton: 

Moved from the Caribbean to U.S. on a scholarship and finished school, looking up to Aaron Burr as a role model. Wrote like he was running out of time, which got him to the states in the first place. He didn’t even know much about the war until he met Aaron, who immediately disagreed with his headfirst dive into it. Soon he met Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, and John Laurens, soon becoming lifetime friends. He specialises in gunplay, and he often uses a bewitched handgun in combat. Rumoured to have a relationship with both Elizabeth Schuyler and John Laurens.

 

Marquis de Lafayette:

Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette immigrated from France, suddenly being thrown into the war through their connection with Hercules Mulligan. Often ridiculed for the large amounts of enchanted jewellery they wore, no one actually believed them until that fateful night where five hunters were suddenly saved after being surrounded. The next thing they knew Lafayette was standing in front of them with bodies laid around them. They work with bewitched swords, often using a saber in combat.

 

Hercules Mulligan:

Hercules Mulligan is an immigrant from Ireland, who soon took an apprenticeship as a tailor during the war. An intimidating soldier, he tends to get misgendered often. A spy for Washington’s army, and collects information with his accomplice Cato, who taught him how to sew sigils into the clothing of enemies whenever they walked into his shop. A brave and loyal friend, but less impulsive than Alexander. A golden retriever at his side, he works with bewitched guns, and specialises in espionage, sigil work, and can steal a cannon or two.ju

Soft Boi™ 

 

John Laurens:

John Laurens grew up in South Carolina, trained by his father and mother. Their methods are unknown, but whatever they were, took John to the point of ruthless. John gets the job done but he’s impulsive, which was made clear after Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr were found with John and Charles Lee. Lee, of course, was the one left on the ground, hunched over and coughing up blood. Despite this, Laurens works well, and exposed the numerous soldiers forcing voodoo users to aid them tremendously in the war against their own volition. He has a soft spot for the arts, and prefers to draw before a battle. A very close relationship with both Alexander and Eliza, and very protective. Although he uses guns, he prefers an enchanted dagger or blade in combat.

 

George Washington:

George Washington grew up in Virginia, becoming a priest before leaving his practice and moving to New York. He was quite literally thrown into his position, a “general” in the army. He’s often plagued by visits from spirits and George Frederick himself. Luckily, his headstrong and determined personality kept him sane through the torment. He still doesn’t know why he puts up with Alexander and his friends, but he loves them either way. His weapon of choice is a specially designed bayonet use for discreet, quick, and easy kills. The gun itself is not enchanted, but the bullets and blade are.

 

Aaron Burr:

Aaron Burr was a New Jersey native before packing up and moving to New York to go to college. He’s often distant, only really joining Alexander and his friends due to John dragging him over. No one really knows what side he’s on truly, since he never expresses his passion like his peers. Burr was Hamilton’s first mentor and friend, but things changed after Alex met the rest of the “rev set”. His preferred weapon is an enchanted pistol, but uses magic from the sidelines.

The Schuylers:

Elizabeth, Angelica, and Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler were the most influential women in the war, using both magic and fists to aid Washington’s army. Angelica was the eldest, the loudest, and the one to convince George to let them help during the war. She was often protective of her sisters, and was especially cautious towards Alexander. She used a bewitched crossbow, along with spells, potions, and sigils. Eliza was the middle child, and chose to pursue magic more than combat, unlike her sisters. She wasn’t quiet, but still preferred the sidelines of battle. She used potions, spells, and sigils, but would use a bewitched longbow and arrows. Peggy was the youngest, but the second loudest of the three. When she wasn’t fighting, she was found trailing along behind her sisters, chewing on her clothes. Hercules once made the mistake of trying to suddenly hold her hand, and she screamed, punching him hard in the gut. Her weapon of choice is an enchanted tomahawk or daggers, along with charm bags, sigils, and spells. 

 


End file.
